Younger Now Then We Were Before
by suemeimlc
Summary: Love, is sometimes the only thing that keeps your fate alive. Obstacles, memories and all...it keeps everything alive even you. May not be the best of times, but it was times where we can say we were experienced and felt. Niley
1. Screwdrivers

**Deleted Story has returned. **

**Reviews are gladly accepted :)**

There he sat at the edge of the bed, with his head placed upon his hands with his fingers interlacing with his brown curls. His breathing was a little unsteady and with a few sighs in between. You ask why this young man was so caught up in such a gray setting. The answer is just too difficult but all he knows is he just may have turned left when he should have turned right.

"Nick" a fainted voice called out.

He lifted his head and let out one last sigh for the night. He stood up and grabbed his keys and wallet and shoved it in his back pocket. He really didn't feel like going anywhere, he just wanted to forget, just write it all away. He heard her footsteps become louder and closer and closer to the room until they stopped. She had approached and was looking at him with a puzzled look. He observed her from head to toe, she was genuinely beautiful, why was he regretting the move he had made, it may have been drastic but he felt it was the right thing to do. It was the right thing to do. Her voice brought him back, still seeing her with the same confused look.

"Honey, are you okay?" she knew he had some days were his mind will go off into another world and just wonder but they were running late and he couldn't have this moment now.

"Yes, I am fine" he paused and looked her right in the eyes.

"You just look so beautiful" she gave a heartfelt smiled as he kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand and made their way downstairs.

The occasion for that night was it was his best friend's birthday, she was turning the big 24, he knew that wasn't the age were most celebrated but she never really gotten to celebrate her 18's or 21's, from all that work that was just kind of piling up little by little every second. Now that she has time to settle down and party, that's exactly what she did, she was throwing one of the biggest bashes out there.

The lovely couple had arrived, valet parking helping them in just matter of seconds and the flashes were going off, they were use to it, it has been about 2 years they have announced to the media that they were with one another. They gave off their smiles and waved and headed inside.

Right then, he was tackled by a short brunette who was squeezing him for dear life.

"Demi, I can't breathe." Everyone that were around them, were laughing their heads blushed.

"Oh sorry, I just miss you, best friend." She gave off a little was a sucker for pouts."Oh what the hell, it's your birthday...squeeze away!" so she did what was requested.

She let go after two minutes, when she heard Nick mumbling about his eyeballs were about to pop quickly gave a hug to the woman who walked in with Nick.

"Thank you for coming, Bridgit."

"No problem, I wouldn't have missed it." Demi just gave a half hearted smile.

Nick was observing the party and it seemed to be just the party Demi wanted. Lights all around, a loft for the chill people and a dance floor for those who just wanted to have a blast and of course a bar in the corner for those who wanted a refreshing burning sensation down their throats to keep them going for this amazingly energized party.

A tall, black long hair guy full of tattoos was heading towards their direction with a couple of drinks in hand.

"Yo, Nick!" he gave him a one armed hug.

"Hey Trace, want me to help you with these drinks?" noticing Trace was trying to juggle them after the hug.

"Thanks, you can take one if you want."

"Um, yeah one is good." Nick smelled it, to make sure if it was alcohol. Sure enough he could feel the aroma burning his nostrils, it was a screwdriver. He took a sip of it and put the cup down on the table.

"I can see your still the party man." Nick just had to chuckle at his sarcasm.

"Funny."

He turned his attention back to Bridgit and Demi talking and seeing Trace give them the was nice to know Demi settle down and finally intake the love she had for this boy and the love he had for her and make something happen. Nick couldn't help but smile, how much everything has grown over the years of knowing each other, she was truly his best friend. He looked towards Bridgit, observing her for the second time that night. She was perfect and simply dazzling, he remember when he met her on the set of JONAS but his mind wasn't focused on girls, well just one girl and later on at a Disney event and another and another, she seemed to be a great girl so he finally knew he had to do something about it and it just hit off from there, well that's what he likes to think but there was still this thing gnawing at the back of his mind that has been there for two years. Especially tonight and he really didn't know why until he heard a familiar voice, it was still familiar to him after all these years and it was about 4 feet away. At that moment, he had felt like he had a frog in his throat, he didn't really want to turn around.

He just headed to Bridgit's direction and he put his hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear, "let's go have a seat". She was a little confused but nodded in agreement.

"Hey Demi, we are just gonna have a seat." He nodded his head a little to the left signaling on why such the hurry to get away and cut the conversation she was having with Bridgit. She looked at the direction he was signaling her too, there she saw the tall light hair brunette smiling towards her, mouthing her happy birthday and she instantly got the message.

"Ugh, alright well I'll be there in a bit." She pulled Nick closer so only he could hear even though the music loud enough to drown a good amount of the frequency of her voice,

"Can't you just stay; you got to face her soon, she is my best friend too." He just pulled away and shook his head and kept walking to the loft.

They took a seat and he chugged down the rest of his drink in just short amount of seconds. Letting the alcohol take over his body and the beat to the music replace the beat of his heart. Bridgit noticed Nick's uneasy ways; there was definitely something not fine with him tonight. She didn't want to ask, knowing he will just get even weirder but it was really bothering her.

"Nick, are you sure you are yourself tonight?"

"Who else am I gonna be." He said in such a snappy tone getting a sad, worried look from Bridgit, he was loosening his tie and reaching for his cup. He noticed he gulped it all down and decided to get another one.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting another one."

"I thought you said just one.'

"I changed my mind, it's a party."He got another drink but something more stronger. He was heading back to the loft when he felt someone bump into him and feeling a wet sensation all over his chest.

"Shit, I'm sorry." said that same familiar voice from before.

Nick just closed his eyes in despair. This couldn't be happening, maybe he can escape before she realizes its him or before he can look at her and be engaged into a awkward conversation of awkward 'hi's". He decide to take off but right when he opened his eyes he noticed there were those blue, oceany eyes staring right at him, it was too late.


	2. Drunk,Dancefloor and Dead

There they stood in the middle of the club,just staring at one another in disbelief that after all these years avoiding each other, they come in contact by his lack of observing when drinking and her clumsiness.

Not a word has suppressed through the air between these two for three whole minutes. Miley looked down at her hand and Nick had followed her movement. They just notice that her fingers were pressed up to Nick's chest, which was from holding her balance when she bumped into him. She quickly took her hand off and turned away, not wanting him to see her blush. A smirk crept up Nick's face when he saw her expression, she still had that affect on him.

Right then, Nick notice that if he started thinking about her temptress ways, memories and memories would be flooding right back and he took years to build that wall to block Miley from coming into his thoughts. He noticed that she was staring at the floor now and opening her mouth like if she was going to say something but she just closed it. Nick couldn't take the "standing in one position" any longer so, like the gentlemen he is,he spoke up and offered her a drink.

"Want a drink?"

Miley looked up quickly, his voice has changed in some way and he seemed taller and a little more on the built side. She could say he was adorable like before but that wouldn't fit, he was...hot. She really didn't want to be here anymore, it was too much for three minutes.

She shook her head and mumbled "No, thank you" under her breath while turning away to head over back to where she came from. Nick didn't really take it to the heart, he knew that was bound to happen. In all matters, it was good for them, so they thought, at least they can say that they actually came in contact and it really didn't work,again.

Nick was about to head over to the loft but he noticed Bridgit talking to Selena and sharing some laughs, so he turned back to the bar so he wouldn't interrupt. He climbed onto the stool and circled the rim of his glass, while glancing over at the light haired brunette.

She was still beautiful as ever, she seemed to seem more curvier but yet still toned. She still had that sparkle in her eyes every time she talked or laughed. Nick really didn't want to think these things every time he saw her, but he couldn't help it, he thought before it was his hormones kicking in but it was more than that, she was truly breathtaking. Once again, he put his head in his hands and sighing even more than before. This is what his mind was telling him before that he couldn't quite seem to comprehend. He felt his pocket vibrate, he instantly took his phone out and a text message from Joe had appeared., finally someone who he can relax around this party with. He opened the text and it read;

"_Hey fro bro :P I have bad news...I am not sure if I can make it to Dem's party tonight. I am still on the set of my movie and we are finishing up some scenes. Sucks being the main character :/ well tell Demi I love her and I am wishing I can be there and Kev told me he cant make it also due to Danielle being in bed rest. Well I guess its just you little bro. Take care XD sorry."_

This was horrible for Nick, he was looking forward for his brother's to be here and cheer him up and tell him all these pep talks on "forget about everything and have fun". He shoved the phone back in his pocket, not bothering to reply, knowing Joe is going to put a whole bunch of sorry's. This time he laid his head on the bar counter while closing his eyes and hoping he could go back to 5 years from now. Were everything was blissful and crystal clear.

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, he really hoped it wasn't Bridgit, he really wanted to be alone for a few seconds and he knew she would ponder him with questions on why has he been so distance or why he is drinking so much. He really didn't want that.

He turned around to find Miss Lovato staring right at him, with a playful smile.

"What is that look for?"

"Oh nothing." He notice she extended the "nothing" meaning there was something up.

"Spit it."

"Well.." She took a seat next to him. "I saw what happen between you and Miley."

Nick just had to roll his eyes, he knew now that Demi is going to be on his case. Thinking something happened between him and Miley when nothing really did.

"Oh don't roll your eyes at me, Jonas. Come on, tell me about the encounter?"

He took a sip of his drink and answered. "Encounter? Nice choice of words."

"Ugh, Nicholas." She was getting frustrated and Nick just had to smirk.

"Nothing happened." He was now waiting for her pleading response, to stop hiding the truth of what really happened.

"Oh, Okay." She got up and started walking over to the dance floor.

Nick was in shocked at her response.

"Wait, your not gonna plead me to tell you what really happened?"

"Well, I am taking your word. I am done pleading but did anything really happen?"

"Well, no."

"There ya go. Now I have some grinding to do on my man"

"Oh god, I swear you become more sick every day."

"I think it's hanging out with Joe for all these years."

"Oh, he does have that affect."

She left with a chuckle.

Making Nick go back to staring at the brunette, who was gazing at him when he was talking to Demi.

She immediately turned her head and eyes back to Mitchel, who she was having a conversation with, when she notice that him and Demi had finished their conversation.

She still was looking at him but now from the corner of her eye but to her surprise he was staring right at her,bluntly.

She felt her face heat up a little bit, making a light shade of red arousing to her cheeks. She was turned away quickly of what was going on when Mitchel spat out with a comment towards her.

"Your being awfully quiet tonight,Miles."

She just sighed, a girl can't just shut up for one night. Alright, it was a party of of one her best friend's, still she just felt awkward knowing that Nicholas Jonas is looking at her now and was drinking.

"Sorry Mitchel, just not feeling myself tonight."

"Why not?"

"I really don't know why." She was lying through her teeth but she wasn't up for a conversation about Nick or anything for that matter. Now thinking about it, she felt like dancing just forgetting about everything let the beat and bass of the music just drown her thoughts.

She grabbed Mitchel's hand and led him to dance floor, Mitchel was completely puzzled at her action, then it finally dawned on him when he saw her swaying to the music that was blasting throughout the club.

"Ah, you want me to dance!"

Miley wasn't really paying attention to Mitchel or anyone. She was already lost in the music, while on the other side of the club, he was lost in her movements. He kept questioning himself "how can someone be this infatuating?". He shook the replaying of the question out of his head and decided that he really had to let this attraction to Miley, go. It's been years and it seems nothing is getting better,for Christ sakes he has a girlfriend who he supposedly in love with and he is here daydreaming about a girl who he had broke her heart and she had broke his heart, he wanted to put an end to this.

He grabbed his newly bottle of beer and notice that the brand, it brought him all back to 5 years ago, at his new beach house at the time in Georgia, where him and Miley were under the night, clear sky having some barbecue Nick had cooked up for them. They wanted to enjoy a simple summer filled day, so they did. He remember he brought out beer, which was Guinness, he handed one to Miley and said this might be the only time he would drink, is if he was with someone he loves because drinking alone is just to depressing and drinking beer should be nice and relaxing not to sulk with. So much for ending thoughts about her!

Nick just notice this whole time he was drinking alone, he might have been surrounded by a sea of people and someone he loved but they weren't right by him, they weren't laughing with him, and he sure wasn't feeling relaxed. But he couldn't help sulk, for he felt his whole world and everything he has done for these few years has been a waste,no meaning. So has he continued he grabbed the bottle but grabbed another one and left the bar but instead of walking to where Bridgit was at, he walked towards the dance floor. He didn't know what was coming over him but his mind was telling him to go back to Bridgit and have a good time with her but his heart was telling him another.

He passed by Demi, noticing she took a break from "grinding on her man" to have a chat with some of her old cast members from Sonny. She was so intrigued in her conversation she didn't notice Nick heading to the floor.

He passed Mitchel who also took a break from dancing, to get a drink. He kept walking until he saw _her _dancing her heart out to the some what techno song playing, but it has seemed everything slowed down and she was the only one there. Nick didn't know if this was the alcohol talking to him but he surly engaged in this "zone" he was in. He really didn't know what he was doing,he went over to her, step by step, counting as he went. The first five steps she didn't notice him heading over to her but by the sixth step she saw his shadow from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't be imagining things, she didn't have any alcohol, he was now on his eight step and she can smell the alcohol on his breath. She kept her head down the whole time, she decided to move away from the dance floor, away from him and onto the side of the room. She leaned her back to the wall and closed her eyes, she really didn't need this now, and especially him in this state. And why in the hell was he near her, why was he inches away from her. All these "why's" came into her mind and clouded up her brain and all her sense, that distracted her from knowing that _he _was right next to her, observing her.

She opened her eyes, since she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked to her left and there they were, those brown squinty eyes. He was holding out a beer, she just looked at it as if it was foreign to her.

"You have to take it some time." he spat out, which startled her.

She just looked away,while biting her lip, to contain herself from bursting out in tears.

She didn't understand why she was going to cry at this point, she was guessing since this has been their second encounter in five years,everything was so much different now, from her to the way she saw life and love.

"Oh, I think I just got rejected by Miley Cyrus."

Still no movement from her.

"I saw you on the dance floor and don't give me a shock look because I know you saw me looking at you."

She stiffened up at his comment. He waited for a response but still no reply from her.

"I see I am going to be talking to myself...it's ashame you didn't take my offering of the beer."

She couldn't hold it out any longer,she knew if she talked she would be giving in to his drunken ways but she couldn't stay silent for it shows she wasn't courageous to face him, like the adult she was.

"Why should I be ashamed?" Nick's heart dropped when he heard her reply. He was now speechless, her voice still sounded the same it was little raspier but it was perfect.

"Uh-uh." He stammered and Miley notice this, she couldn't help but let out a little chuckle causing Nick to have an embarrass grin across his face.

"Your drunk" she said boldly.

"Well, ouch. I am not drunk."

"Close to it."

"Hmmm, maybe" this got another giggle from Miley. "but I can't drink alone."

"That's for sulky people." Nick was taken aback, she remembered. He had a clue that she kind of notice herself from remembering, since she looked down right after.

"Indeed,so take it."

She motioned her hand over and grabbed the beer.

"See Nicholas, your a bad influence."

"Ha, how?"

"Pressuring me to drink."

He just lout out a laugh. "You caught me, I am bad. You Know I'm Bad,achoo!"

He got the famous Miley laugh, it was obnoxiously adorable. "MJ never gets old."

"Right on." The clanged their beers together.

What Nick and Miley didn't notice that on the other side of the club, there sat a lonely, blonde -brunette, sipping on her third cup of Shirley Temple, observing her man engaged in a conversation with a woman that she was extremely familiar with. She knew that Miley and Nick were an on and off couple back then and were so in love, so they said. So she was cautious about dating him in the beginning but he never spoke about her all this time they have been together, he seem to be completely normal as if Miley was really out of his life. Now seeing them, she couldn't help but think if his heart still belonged to her. Just the way he smiled with her and the way he seemed to be hanging onto every word she said. Maybe she was just blowing this out of proportion, maybe they finally wanted peace in each other's life, she didn't blame them, there can only be so much tension for a period of time. She understood it took time to get over your first love, but she couldn't get this pang in her stomach that this was more than reconnecting. She got up to motion herself to go tell Nick that she couldn't take it anymore in the club and she was ready to head home, she couldn't stand his distant personality.

"You know your funnier when your drunk, actually. Your more blunt,I like it." She took another sip to her already halfway of bottle of beer while Nick stuck with his boyish grin.

"I'm not drunk,remember?"

"Sure,Nick." She took another sip.

"I think you might be drunk before I am."

"Ha, is that so? I didn't know one beer can do that to you."

"Oh it can." he managed to get another giggle from her. He couldn't help but smile this whole time, she was just the way he can remember her but with a little more of a mystery to her. It was definitely a turn on for him.

He leaned towards her ear, which caused Miley to shiver and the intake of his breath to her skin, it been a while since she's felt like that, melting right at his feet.

"You know your more attra-" He was interrupted when he heard a voice he seem to forget about at this moment.

"Nicholas." He can see that Bridigt was not to fond of the scene that she was watching, he could tell the way her eyebrow arched and the glare she was giving them,even though it was pretty harmless of what they were doing, well maybe flirtatious but it still was harmless. He wasn't the only one who got this vibe, Miley caught on it too just by the look in her eyes,so she did what was best which was to slowly drift away, which Nick notice.

He grabbed her by the wrist, not caring if Bridgit was there. "Stay." she can see he really meant it but she knew the best decision was to leave, she didn't want to be in the middle of anything. She actually caught herself having a good time with Nick, he might have been the highlight to that night, but she just knew she couldn't go back, she had to move forward and she really was trying hard for the first time in five years and this happens, she knew she had to get away from this scene,from this party and especially from him. So she did with no glance back or apologetic look ,she just left.

Nick once again, didn't make any emotion to her action. He simply accepted her wishes to leave, even though he was lightly disappointed.

"Nick, I can stand here and say how much of an ass you have been but I rather hold it till we get home, so can we go?" Bridgit said sternly.

Nick knew that this wasn't going to be pretty, he walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said the only words he can muster up "Sorry, for being an ass."

She rolled her eyes, saying goodbye to everyone as he gave a huge hug to Demi and told her he has a lot to tell her, which did make her give a questioning and he repeated it again 'I'll tell you when timing is right."

She nodded her head and headed back to her party.

As the couple exit the club, they waited for valet to bring the car, right then Nick turned around and spotted the light headed brunette leaving from the side of the club.

She was leaving with Mitchel,Nick's eyes were still fixed on her. She knew he was looking at her for she felt his presence right when she stepped out into L. A's damp air. She awaited there while Mitchel was getting his car for he didn't pay for valet,so it seems. She looked over to Nick and gave a small smile and a wave. His heart skipped a beat as if he was seeing her for the first time as that was ever the first gesture she has made to him. He gave a smile back, while she just smiled and looking shyly down to her feet, not wanting him to see her blush. This cause Nick to smile even wider ,he would have wanted to signal her to call him up some time but thats when he Bridgit interrupted to mention that the car was there. All this time, Bridgit notice Nick's movements the whole time. The way he looked at Miley, it was no ordinary stop and stare but he looked at her as he never looked at Bridgit before. Bridgit casually shook this thought of her head, he was with her right? So she shouldn't worry. She glanced back at the long legged, brunette beauty, already finding what made Nick they way he was tonight.


	3. A memory that hasn't been experienced

**Hungover**, was the perfect word that fit Nick's emotional and physical state at the moment ,when he arose from his bed , he felt this instant nausea come over him. Emotionally hungover occurred, from the yells and the bitching he got from Bridgit when arriving home after the party and the whole Miley encounter. To be honest, the whole time Bridgit was screaming at the top of her lungs saying something about him being "such a smartass and a drunk" his mind wondered to those tan legs, that smile and those eyes; he just would get lost in for hours.

Why? Did this have to happen! She was out of his life for a good 5 years, what the hell happened last night? He couldn't shake the thought of Miley out of him, it was like she was like this fire in his heart that will be continually rekindle, he hated it with a passion. Yes, he may have seen the one who didn't give a rat's ass when moving on to Bridgit, but he sincerely did. She was the one who fucked him up, badly this time, she was the one who decided to go on hiatus and just leave all that she had worked for and not include Nick in it. The worst part was, she didn't even really warn Nick, yes he got signals when she didn't talk much for days and seemed spaced out but he just thought she wanted a little time to herself, so that's what he left her to do. Next thing you know, the day rolled around and he found a note attached to this Polaroid picture, that she took a week ago, by his desk in his apartment. Boy, was that depressing ass shit.

Nick shook his head, in forgetting all that. However when shaking his head, it stirred up his headache even more causing it to be a dreadful migraine. He walked to his bathroom and popped in two Aleves. He didn't question Bridgit not spending the night, she just left to her own little apartment which was like 2 miles away. At this moment, Nick wasn't in the mood to stress himself, he just felt like staying in his boxers all day and having a big cup of coffee, to just ease him for the day.

In all this, he would regularly check his phone to see if he had an updates for anything or any messages but right now, that was the last thing he wanted to check on. And most likely he would have probably gotten like 10 calls from Bridgit, on wanting to talk their problems when he wasn't under the influence. But to hell with that, after all it was his free day but still in L.A that doesn't seem to apply.

Nick didn't even wanted to acknowledge the time, he just started turning on the coffee pot and taking a seat at his counter, rubbing his temples and wincing in pain. If only it was his headache, that made him hear the knocking of a door and a voice saying "Paging Dr. Faggot". He grunted, so much for the free day, maybe if he was quiet, they won't think he was home. To his luck, he saw a hand tapping the window to the kitchen that had clear shot view of the counter and following with a voice of "I can feel your presence". He rolled his eyes and agreeing to himself, that these people he calls friends, never seem to give up.

He shuffled his feet slowly to the front door, passing the mirror by the kitchen, glancing at it for the second and seeing the raccoon he was looking to be. He shrugged and unlocked the door and closing his eyes to the sunlight and telling the person to enter.

"Geez, some manner for your best friend."

Nick closed the door and gave the "your dead" look to his best friend.

"Oh man, look at you. Your a ..." before she could finish he interrupted, "mess,hungover,raccoon,lizard the list goes on."

She just scoffed. "Well at least your aware...wait, a lizard?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I dont like 'em"

"Ah understandable" She placed her shades on the counter and looked around the house.

"I don't see anything broken."

Nick just stood their awkwardly taking a note of what she was talking about.

"Not this time, but a lot more bitching."

"Explains the headache, it's not just the all that alcohol you were consuming last night."

"Whatever." He went to retrieve a mug to pour his coffee into while Demi took a seat at the counter.

"Nick, what the hell was up with you last night?"

Finally pouring his coffee, "And you call yourself my best friend?"

"Listen, no smartass Nick."

"Ah, another one not a fan of him."

Demi ignored the comment, knowing it will just lead into him just completely shutting her out. She took a minute and just went straight into why he was acting like he was last night.

"Miles?"

She never seen his eyeballs pop out that far and along with him spitting back his coffee.

"What?...ugh let's not go there." as he got a napkin cleaning his mouth.

"Really, Nick? Your gonna go there right now."

He saw anger rising in her eyes, but he really didn't want to think, talk or write about this subject now.

"Yeah." he turned away from her and headed over to his couch which was placed on the side of his living room which was connected to the kitchen.

Demi spinned out of the barstool and walked vigorously behind Nick.

"I'm not taking your "I'm not up for that subject" crap! Fuck!... Nick how long are you going to see, that you have been in denial these past few years! You don't give a crap about anything anymore, it's like you just hanging by a thread on everything!"

Nick shook his head throughout the whole thing.

"And don't shake your head and say that is totally not true, you know damn right it is. No one has said it but here I am, I'm saying it to you because Nick, I've seen you at your full potential and life and it's amazing what you can do and the joy that comes across your face..."

Nick just held his head low and noticed some waterworks were about to form at his eyes but it seemed Demi had beat him to it but she continued.

"I know you been fucked over and you fucked others over but doesn't mean to put this act on Nick, seeing you last night just depressed the shit out of me."

He looked up and saw her, and she seemed a little more relieved and knew last night was her night and she was still there looking out for him."I'm sorry" is what he said.

"Nick, I accept your apology but what's the sense of holding yourself back?" Now she was looking at him, searching for an answer, if he was gonna build up the courage and finally say his reasons why.

But to her surprise, he said the randomest thing.

"Do you want to see the picture?"

"What?"

"The picture! God damnit!"

She was taken aback on his mood swings but decided to take advantage of what he was opening up to her, even if it wasn't something she was talking about.

"Ugh, sure."

He got up and went into his office room while Demi just sat on the couch awkwardly, confused on what he was talking about.

She heard his feet rustle across the floor , then seeing him with this box.

He put it gently on the ground and opened up the lid. Demi took a peak and notice scribbled sheets of paper and staff paper with the well known titles of "_Sorry_" and "_Before The Storm_".

She gasped, it was _their_ box.

She never knew he kept this stuff, she never knew she would ever see it but here she is seeing the Niley box. She stayed quiet as for to hear what he had to say.

He cleared his throat as for it had gone dry just even when touching the box. Memories flooded to his brain when revealing all the stuff inside from songs to presents, just made him numb. But he was tired of shunning out Demi from his true personal stuff and see her struggle to get out of him, so he thought this was how he would finally tell her everything.

He grabbed the "_Before The Storm_" lyric sheet and placed it on Demi's lap.

She analyzed it and he even saw a tear form at the side of her left eye.

"I love how she writes." he said shyly.

She looked up and smiled at his comment, this boy was still in love, for him to talk about her hand writing. To her surprise he returned one back, a big smile, in fact. She hadn't seen that smile since they played a massive prank on Joe late last year.

He continued to go through the sentimental things that held symbolism of him and Miley times together.

"This was the bracelet I had to wear at the benefit concert, where I first met her." He carefully handed over to Demi, seeing he didn't want it to break since it was fragile after all these years, it was almost white when it was originally was pink.

"You still have this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She just had to smirk.

Finally he found the last photo of them together, the photo that brings so much heartache then all the other break ups. The photo that just shattered his heart when looking at it when reading her note to him.

He choked up when his eyes were placed on it, he shakily handed it to Demi for her to see it. Even as it was a Polaroid it was still in mint condition, not one tear, not even faded.

When Demi got the infamous photo, she just halted.

All these questions floated in her mind. Was this for real? Why didn't he tell her after all these years? How was he so calm about it? What the hell?

Nick just studied Demi how she analyzed the picture and the faces she gave to the questions that were processing through her head but not through her mouth. He closed his eyes, knowing that she was gonna wring his neck and want to talk about it but he promised to himself he wasn't gonna hold back.

"Nick..." she whispered cooly. "Did you know?"

It took him a while to respond but he pulled through and said "Not until she left."

He didn't expect Demi to burst out crying and throwing her hands over him and sobbing on his shoulder. All may think he was gonna reassure her and be a man about all this but he couldn't help it, it's been years since he had really thought about all this and all the "what ifs", he just had to cry along with her. He had to relieve all this emotions and information that were bottled up inside him.

He broke his embrace with Demi and looked at her.

"Demi, your the only one besides her that knows."

She just nodded and gestured her hand to her eyes and rubbed away the tears.

"I'm here for you, Nick." she said softly and this time gave him a tight hug.

That's what he really needed to hear, he knew that all along but just hearing at the moment, he just needed it.

**10 minutes later...**

As they sat there on the couch, with Nick's red eyes clearing up and Demi's huffing and puffing came to a rest ,the conversation came to a start.

" Do you want to uhhh...talk about it?" she questioned hesitantly while he gave out a sigh.

"There isn't much to say."

"What? Nick theres a whole lot to say." she noticed her impatience was coming about.

"Sorry."

"It's cool, I'm kinda use to you yelling at me...not as much as Joe though." he said with a chuckle.

"Ha, yeah."

A silence came across, that you can hear the humming of the air conditioning. That only lasted for about two minutes for Nick decided to speak up.

It began with a nervous laughter. "I think it would have been the cutest."

Demi smiled "I think so too."

"You know...usually if someone was in my position they would have hated her but...I don't. I don't think I can ever can."

With that both stayed silent and Demi knew she didn't need to hear more. For what was their to hear, that one sentence just summarized all.


	4. She once was a Bieber Lover

After, finally opening up to Demi, he felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Finally, someone knew what goes through his mind when he spaces out, what has been the heartache to his heart, what had just made him seem to slack off in life. Someone finally knew and it wasn't his family, where they would pester the situation and take it too personal, which was understandable but he felt like he was the only one who can really see this situation in this whole new light, really take forgiving to a whole new level.

Demi left right away after the whole breakdown and decided to let Nick to have some alone time and enjoy his free day and plus she had a lunch date with Trace.

Nick really didn't want to go through with his heaven like of a free day he planned to follow. He needed to get out and get away from this lonesome state, stop thinking too much, get away from what was revealed about thirty minutes ago.

He slipped on a pair of slim fit jeans, a blue v-neck since it was little warm out and a pair of chucks. He grabbed his keys and finally his phone, off the nightstand and put it in his pocket . Before heading out he jiggled his keys in his pocket making sure they were still their and grabbing his Yankees hat on the way out, he seem to be too lazy to worry about his hair at the moment.

Right when locking the door, he heard a clearing of the throat, a familiar clearing. He closed his eyes once again, he really didn't want to talk right now. He just wanted to go to Joe's house and watch the game with him, just have some brother-guy bonding, someone who doesn't know crap about last night

or anything lately.

"Nicholas." there it was, his full name and said dryly. What a shock.

He turned around slowly to look at her but didn't make eye contact.

"Hey" he said with a small wave and gesturing over to give her a kiss on her cheek.

It was awkward, nothing new when she was pissed at him which seem to be like 90 percent of the time for the last 2 months.

" I'm guessing your ignoring me, since it seems like your going out and not returning my phone calls."

She had her hands crossed and stood in the position where it seemed she was gonna fight combat and this squinty glare she had going on that will probably drive guy's crazy. Nick however, just wanted to push her aside and just leave. But he was a gentlemen for he stood there and was ready for all the yelling that was about to occur, once again.

" I don't even know anymore Nick!"

"I'm sorry, I just felt so exhausted and just wanted to be alone for today."

"Ha, that's the up's of getting drunk." She sure was fluent in sarcasm, Nick thought.

"This free day was for both of us, don't you remember?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, it was for both of us to take a day away from the chaos and just have a romantic evening together"

"I just thought you wanted time alone, after the whole thing last night."

In reality, Nick just had made that on the spot. Bridgit was a forgiving girl, she really didn't hold grudges, so he knew she would blow over that night and just restart everything like it never happen so it can feel to her that her life is just one big bowl of happiness. He liked that they won't fight about the same things but he did sometimes want to say how he feels about something two days later after it happen, give him a chance to digest what happened, but she seemed to never want to go back to things, so leaving him to fight the argument with himself.

" Well, you could have talked to me if you wanted to make things right."

He just shrugged.

"Ohhh...you don't care, right?" he saw her face dropped.

He sighed deeply and pulled her into a hug, knowing she was craving for some attention from him. He sometimes might forget that he declared that she was his and he was her's, so he should treat her like it.

As he pulled away she gave him a questioning look "What was that for?"

"Can't I just hug my girlfriend?" a smirk seemed to play around his mouth.

As so on hers, too. "Anytime."

"Great...Babe, I'm sorry if I been distant and all but I just have a lot on mind and today I thought it was good for us to just rest it off and come to each other when all tension is gone."

She sighed, "I guess so."

"Hey cheer up, it's only afternoon. How about I take you out around 7?"

She couldn't help smile, how he was such a ravishing young man and kept to his morals.

"Sounds like a date."

"Ha you bet. Now I'm going to Joe's for a bit. See you later." giving her a kiss on the head and walking towards her car. As she just look at him pull out and giver one smile before driving off.

Maybe it was just a little phase they were going through.

As that smile turned into a frown, Nick couldn't help feel this guilt come across him. He hadn't done anything wrong, he just hasn't willing opened up to his own girlfriend. He just couldn't with her, she wasn't the one who can see when is world seemed to be turned upside down and read through the stern face he puts on.

His eyes were so focus on the road. Going to Joe's didn't sound bad at the moment but he didn't even know if Joe even had time for anything anymore with all that's going on for him.

While waiting at the red light, Nick popped in old mix tape Demi had made for him about 6 years ago. The songs never seem to be old and they bring back the bliss he had been missing.

He lowered the volume, giving the equal level of be able to hear his thoughts and the quality of the song. John Mayer surrounded through the stereo system of his mustang. He never seem to let this classic go, it was a treasure. It seemed like everything that was ever valuable to Nick, reminded of him of _her._

Zooming through the streets of West L.A, he seem to wonder why he still was here, still in L.A. He promised himself he would go back to Texas but he felt a force pull him back into this stereotypical of a city, like if something of his was missing here, that he just couldn't leave because if he did, everything would just go right by him again.

He kept driving, but his mind shifted away from going to Joe's. He just wanted to drive, just actually take this time and breathe in California. All the memories that he undertook here.

He continued, slipped on his ray bans and ran his left hand through his curls and decided he should make a right to wherever he was.

The place was familiar. Too familiar. He turned off the engine and took his keys out of the ignition yet his lower half didn't move an inch. He debated in his mind. Why in the hell was he here, outside in his car just peering upon this familiar of a house and not knowing what the hell what was going to happen or what was gonna be said? But he got out of the car and press the keys as if never stopped going and waited for the gate to open. He slipped in between the gate and walked up the pebble path. He turned around multiple times, battling out the voices in his head but he decided to grow some and walk up to the door and knock like a god damn man he is.

He knocked, but he regretted it. He wanted to run back and just go to Joe's house like he planned but it was too late, he heard a creek. His eyes were shut, he opened them up slowly to see a pair of blue orbs staring right at him like if he was on crack. He was wide eyed shocked to see her, for he hasn't seen her in a while. She was all grown up and he was taken aback, she looked just like her when she was her age yet a little less with the curves.

"Nick?" she questioned.

"Uhhh...Noah?" he seemed utterly confused of how time went by so quickly and the changes that occur. Sure, Frankie was the same age but he saw him continuously and he has to say Frankie was a little heartthrob, another Joe. But seeing someone who you use to see everyday and and then be shut out of your life for a few years;is just impacting.

"Surprise, Surprise." he can see she had her comments as well.

He just stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, someone is rude." she said with an attitude as she stood there with a hand on her hip.

He shook his head, this was real; he was in casa de The Cyrus'.

"Sorry, long day." she just nudge her head, meaning for him to enter.

He stood in the middle of the entrance hallway, just taking in everything.

It still felt familiar.

"Been that long,huh?" she was now leaning on the wall that headed to the family room, observing Nick's actions.

"Yeah, guess so." he slipped off his ray bans and hung them on the cut of his shirt.

He headed towards Noah and sat down on the sofa.

" Nothing has seem to change in here." He was still wrapped up in how the atmosphere of the house.

"Yeah...never really had a chance to remodel again." She sat on the recliner, in Indian style.

There seemed to be a bit of a big silence which Noah seem to hate at times because she was on to always needed to know what was going on and this was very odd of a Jonas stopping by with no invitation nowadays.

"Look, Nick. I don't want to sound rude but why are you here?" she saw his eyes turn dark, like if a light switch was in the back of his eyes, flickered off all the light in them.

She saw him fumble with his keys and opened his mouth several times but nothing seem to come out.

"It's okay, Nick. I won't judge." she reached over and touched his hand as for a sign for comfort which she felt he needed.

Indeed it did, it brought a smile.

He gave a heavily sigh and spluttered out what he has been dying to ask.

"Why is my life like this now?"

He stared at her hard, to see if she understood what he was trying to say...

"Don't ask me, ask her."

and so she did.

He gave a little chuckle.

"This was pointless." he shook his head as he got up.

"No, you sit." he did as she demanded and she proceeded to give him clues to his answer.

"I may not know all to what's going on, sad to say since I'm her sister. But what I can say is that I knew that you will be back, you can't let her go and as much as she tried too, she can't either."

He rolled his eyes for he heard the same thing over and over.

"I know many has said this but they are right. Now tell me Nick, why did you come here?"

Silence began again.

"...I know it wasn't to talk to me or visit the family even though that would be lovely at times," she gave a one of those sarcastic smirks,"but its finally eating you up inside , isn't it?"

He was so shocked how this girl he once knew who would go on about Justin Bieber and horseback riding, is giving him an insight on his own life. Time is a thing that cannot be played with.

An hour pass and it seemed as if Noah hit home on all.

There she was with her arms stretched out on the back of the red Lazyboy chair observing the man in front of her with his short curls in his hands and his thumbs rubbing his temples.

"But it was all different last night..." his voice began to crack, he hated this.

"like if nothing happened as if she was this old friend I had to catch up on with "whats up?" and "how you've beens".

She read it, since the moment he walked in. He is hurt, he always has been but she dared not interrupt, it was rare for him to speak so frequently on subject that was personal.

He sighed while playing with his left hand, "did she erase it all?", he looked up and searched for an answer through her younger sister's eyes. She just turned her head and shook it side to side, she straighten up her posture and began; "Nick, I may be younger than both of you but I seen this since day one...she loved you and I am pretty sure she still does. She was hurt, she hurt you and this game kept going. I know these past few years were trying to find yourselves again and trying to move on and you seem to have done it, well so she thinks. I know you haven't, I think everyone else knows but she's deeply fooled. I know she left and she may had deserved it but she felt it was just better for you, that everything would have been better for you if she left a long time ago from your life. So maybe that's a reason for why she just pretended last night because she doesn't want to bring you down with her existence."

Nick was speechless and glossy eyed, all his answers in one paragraph. This just hurt completely, to have the girl you love or loved just feel as if she shouldn't mean anything to you when in the end she means everything and more. But what seemed to get him to have that glossy eyed effect to him was more the part that their communication was always strong and to know it all turn to shit, that she couldn't even tell him her reasoning for leaving just gave Nick this huge blow to his heart, mind and soul.

Noah couldn't help and reach out a hand to reassure him that all was alright, that it wasn't his fault entirely.

"My advice..." he looked up once again, knowing it would be along the lines of him just moving on and just knowing this was another rough patch in his life but the words flowing out her mouth weren't that at all.

"...prove her all wrong, make her know that she does have a meaning."

He smiled, teeth and all. He wanted to, but he couldn't because reality was bringing him down once again.

* * *

**Review, por favor :D**


End file.
